Going In One Direction
by goingin1-D
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Volturi's confrontation with the Cullens. Renesmee is now fully grown and wants to have a chance to be on her own. On her journey for freedom, will she find something completely unexpected?  Twilight/One Direction Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter! Hope you like it. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Beginnings<strong>

It was happening. It was finally happening.

I was going to college.

For months, I have been begging and pleading with my Dad to let me go off to college on my own. He stood his ground. Even with all of the family agreeing with me. True though, they did not help me convince him and were pretty much impartial with the exception of my mother.

"_**Oh wait" **_I thought bitterly. _**"Maybe not **_**all **_**of my family agreed with me."**_

Jacob.

He alone had agreed with Dad that I was too young to go off on my own. They thought I wasn't familiar enough with the world to be able to go off on my own. Mom had tried arguing for me but it didn't help any. I think it was her help that finally made Dad accept that I was doing this with or without his approval. It started out with me asking his permission but I knew that I was old enough to make this decision. I just wanted him to tell me that he gave me his blessing.

He finally did and remorsefully helped me make plans for the move. I would leave for Dartmouth the next morning so that I could be there for the first day on Wednesday. With Dad's help, I had an apartment ready that was only a couple of miles off campus and I was registered in school already. With Mom and Aunt Alice's help, I was packed and ready to leave the next morning.

Saying goodbye was hard. I truly loved my family and would miss them terribly. They were not the reason that I was leaving. Ever since I reached full maturity, I have had a strong impulse to explore the world. See things for myself that I have read about in books and seen in movies. It just wasn't _real _until I could see it with my own eyes. College seemed the best way to start. And I had to do it alone. But, no matter how much I tried to deny it, the hardest thing about all of this was leaving Jake.

Jake was still like a brother/best friend to me and I never looked at him as anything more. He was not happy or sad that I felt that way. After all, he was supposed to be whatever it is that I need him to be in my life. After nearly 3 years of me being mature and these feelings never changing, it was simply a fact of life. All of those suspicions my family had about me and Jacob once I reached maturity were forgotten. And now, Jacob was free to fall in love with anyone he wanted. As was I. I don't think my family knows how to feel about that yet.

As I was driving away from my home a feeling of loneliness came over me. There was no more Alice there to tend my every need and desire. There was no more Mom and Dad to love me and shower me with affection. No more Grandpa Carlisle to teach me everything that he knew. I was alone now.

But my loneliness was overtaken by a more powerful emotion.

_Independence_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short but I have the second one already written and it's A LOT longer. I promise. :) Review!<strong>

**~GI1D~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! Next one should be up later tonight. enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Sight<strong>

The drive there wasn't hard. Alice and Dad had wanted me to just fly in and one of them could bring me the car and run back, or have it shipped to me but I quickly declined. I was oddly looking forward to the long drive. It just seemed so _human. _After all, I love my car and love driving it. It's a white BMW 3 Series. It is rather small which I love. It was a 6th Birthday gift from Aunt Rose. I already knew how to drive by then so it was perfect. I've had it for almost 5 years now.

I finally arrived at the apartment complex that I would be living in. I went to the Complex Office first to get my key and instructions on how to get to my apartment. Dad picked a good location for my apartment. It was in the section of the few High Class buildings of the complex. These were a lot nicer and looked as if they were installed years after the rest were. Each building had three floors with three apartments. Each apartment took up a whole floor. I quickly found my building and noticed that it was on the edge of a large wooded area. I got out of my car and walked to my 3rd floor apartment to see it before bringing anything.

As I walked up to my door I saw that there was an envelope stuck to it. My name was written across the front of it in handwriting I recognized as Alice's. I opened it up and found just a note inside. It read:

"_I know you didn't want any help but I had to do something! And when I saw how this apartment was furnished I just used it as my opportunity. Don't be angry. You know I just love spoiling you. Don't forget to call!  
>–With Love, Alice"<em>

I shook my head with amusement before unlocking my door and walking inside. The first thing I noticed was that I could smell Alice's scent. It couldn't be any more than a day old. I stepped into the living room and looked around at my new apartment. It was nice. Maybe too nice and big to be an apartment but it wasn't as horrible fancy as I thought it would be. The living room had expensive looking furniture and a large flat screen TV complete with an entertainment system. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bedroom for a guest room, one for an office, and the largest bedroom that has the bathroom in it would my room. I was not surprised to find the closet in my room halfway filled with new clothes and shoes. I already had clothes and shoes but she did leave me enough room to put them. The second bathroom was across the hall from the guest room. All of the rooms were already furnished as well and I actually really it. Alice definitely had good taste. The kitchen was a good size and had all the appliances a kitchen would need. Upon checking the fridge and cabinets I also discovered that Alice had gone grocery shopping for me. She knew everything I liked. I was also surprised to find a laundry room behind a door in the living room with a washer and dryer in it and hooked up. It really was a nice apartment.

It didn't take that long to get everything out of my car and then unpacked.

I went to sleep that night content and yet extremely excited. I couldn't wait for my first day of college. I didn't quite know what to expect. I finally drifted off to sleep thinking about my family and hoping that they would be going about as they normally would and not be worrying about me.

I woke up a little earlier than planned. I tried my best to go back to sleep but it was hopeless. I got dressed and then walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before I left for school. Not really in the mood for cooking I grabbed a strawberry Pop Tart. I took my pop tart and sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels on my large flat screen TV. There wasn't really anything interesting on so I eventually gave up and turned the TV off.

It started to get close to the time that I was supposed to be there for my first class so I got my bag and left. I looked at my map of the school that I got off of the website and quickly memorized it. I found my first class easily and took a seat as many other students made their way into the class.

It was honestly pretty boring but I loved every second of it. The _normality _of it. We were given information on how the class would go this term and some of the information we would be covering over the next few weeks. It was pretty much an introduction. We took a few notes near the end of class but were finally dismissed.

My second class was much the same as the first. Uneventful. After my 2nd class was over I saw that I had an hour before I had to be in my 3rd class. I walked down to the Cafeteria mainly just to check it out. I figured that was where most of the students would be.

The Cafeteria was very large and they offered many different food choices for you to buy there were a good amount of students in here but not as many as I had expected. I glanced around and noticed through a large window that there were a lot of students outside. I grabbed a bottle of water and then walked out to what looked like an outside commons area. The bright sun and warm weather made the area very appealing. There were tables everywhere under the shade of some large trees and there were people scattered around everywhere. Some were just sitting and talking. Others had their heads deep into a book or a laptop. Some guys were even throwing a football around. Most of the people were young. But here and there you would see someone who looked to be in their 40s or even older but it was scarce.

I found a nice tree off to the side of the area that didn't have anyone near it. I sat down by the tree and leaned against it while taking the book I was reading out of my bag as well as my iPod. I put my headphones in and opened my book to where I left off and started reading.

After reading for a couple of minutes I had the odd feeling that someone was watching me. I tried ignoring it but the feeling only grew by the second. I glanced up to see if anyone was watching me and my eyes immediately fell on one of the nearby tables.

Five boys were sitting at the table. It wasn't very far but it wasn't very close either. The instant that I looked up their heads all quickly turned away from my direction as though they had been watching me. I noticed idly that they were extremely attractive for humans. They all appeared to be about 18 or 19.

They appeared to be trying to act casually. Their faces were serious and they seemed to be having some kind of group discussion. I turned my head back towards my book but kept my eyes trained on the five boys at the nearby table. They continued talking seriously for another couple of minutes before two of them got up. One of them had a light tan and an average build. He had straight light-brown hair that was cut short and stuck up in some places. The other boy looked like he was of Arabic descent and was rather lanky. His black hair was cropped short in a stylish way that made it clear that he takes time to fix it that way.

The first of the two boys said something else to one of the others before nodding and walking away with the other. The remaining three boys continued talking seriously with each other again. Two of the three remaining boys sat close together while the third was spaced from them a bit. The two boys sitting close together both had pale skin and average builds. One of them looked more muscled though. He had curly light-brown hair that was cut kind of short. The less muscled boy had short blonde hair that stuck up in different directions in the front.

The last boy had paler skin but had a hint of a tan to it. He had an average build and dark curly hair that was grown out a good bit. It touched his neck in the back and covered his ears. The front was pushed over to the side so it doesn't cover his face. I couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly attractive. He had beautiful boyish features. He looked slightly younger than the other four.

I couldn't help but notice how often their eyes seemed to flash in my direction as they talked. Especially the beautiful boy with dark curly hair. In fact, when he wasn't speaking, he kept his eyes on me. I think he saw me looking at them but didn't look away. Curious, I pulled the earphone jack out of my iPod but left my earphones in so that I could hear their conversation.

"…just don't think that we should have this conversation right now." The words came from the one of the two boys who sat close together. He glanced quickly in my direction as he said it. He had a strong British accent. The beautiful boy with curly hair looked away from me and to the one who spoke.

"Right. I agree. We should go on to class." He said. His accent was British as well.

They all nodded and got up. The last boy was looking at me again, his face completely blank. The first two were already walking away when he finally tore his eyes away from me and followed after them.

For the rest of the day I could not get those boys out of my head. Especially the last one with the dark curly hair. I was thinking about all of them really but mostly about him. I couldn't really place why.

I did not see any of the boys for the rest of the day. I did my last two classes of that day before heading home. As soon as I walked through my door I took my phone out of my bag and called my Mother like I promised her I would when I got home on my first day. She answered on the second ring. She asked me about my day and I told her everything that happened with my classes and other things but I did not tell her about the five boys that I saw outside the Cafeteria. Usually, I never keep secrets from my mother or anyone else in my family for that matter but something told me that no good could come from me telling her about it. After all, nothing really happened. But it unnerved me how they acted. I was almost positive that they were talking about me. It even seemed like they knew when I turned my music off so I could hear them, but that was impossible. They couldn't see my iPod where I had it on my right side and I left my earphones in my ears specifically in case they noticed I had them on in the first place. After all, I wouldn't have been able to hear them had I been human. They were out of human earshot. But they seemed to know that I could hear them.

She told me that Dad has been a little distracted lately and she thinks that it because I'm not there. I felt guilty about it but my mother assured me that he would settle soon. He just needed time. Jake was going full-on pout mode 24-7. He doesn't really want to do anything. They got him to go to a small college a few miles from Forks part-time. He started today. I asked her why he didn't call me to tell me about it. It seemed really odd.

"Well, honey. He seems to feel that he has been abandoned. I've told him that he is being unreasonable but…" I cut her off before she could go any further.

"No Mom. I completely understand." I'll give him a few days to call me and if he doesn't then I will call him. One way or another, he would talk to me.

We talked about this and that for a few more minutes before she made me promise to call her tomorrow and then we hung up.

I watched a few movies that night in my living room and tried to relax but something about that experience today just has me on edge. After eating some canned Ravioli for dinner I took another shower to try and calm my nerves.

I managed to fall to sleep that night and dreamed about a boy of about 18 years old with curly brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT WOOT! It was longer this time. I am almost done with the next one. It should be up by tonight. Please review and tell me what you think. :D<strong>

**~GI1D~**


End file.
